1. Field
The present general inventive concept relates to a switching mode power supply, a method of supplying power by using the same, and an image forming apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A switching mode power supply (SMPS) may be used to supply power to electronic products. The switching mode power supply converts an input alternating current (AC) voltage to a constant voltage to operate electronic products. When an electronic product is in a standby state for a predetermined period of time or longer, the electronic product enters a power saving mode. Since some functions of the electronic product should operate even in the power saving mode, operation of a power supply is not completely stopped. Recently, regulations have been reinforced on standby power of electronic products to reduce carbon dioxide emissions all over the world. Accordingly, there is a need to develop a method of reducing power consumption in a power supply in the power saving mode.